The invention relates to non-spraying liquid application devices, and more particularly to devices for applying liquid, such as herbicide, to plants in order to control the growth of the plants.
It is well known to spray liquids onto substrates, such as plant leaves, in order for the liquid to be absorbed into the substrates. In the case of applying plant food or herbicides to plant leaves, it is common to spray the liquid in order to ensure coverage on the plant. However, there is a significant disadvantage to this process, inasmuch as any sprayed liquid that does not adhere to the plant falls downwardly or to the side and can contact adjacent plants. This can cause the result meant for the intended plant to occur in an unintended, adjacent plant. In the context of herbicides sprayed on weeds, any over-sprayed herbicide can kill adjacent, desirable plants.
There is a need for an applicator of liquids, such as herbicides, onto plants that avoids the problem of overspray.